Even the Strongest
by Miss Mila
Summary: Because even the strongest of us break down sometime" My first posted Jibbs fic! Please read and review, COMPLETED.
1. Gibbs POV

_**Even the Strongest:**_

_**An NCIS Jibbs Fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, places, themes, etc.**_

_**A/N: NCIS is my top show, definitely. And recently, I've become obsessed with Jibbs, even though I haven't been watching the show for that long. I love it. I really do. And I miss Jenny. I realized that when I was reading all of your wonderful Jibbs fics, as well as the J/J quotes on NCIS Squadroom site. So, now it's my turn to contribute to this ship. Oh, and if anything I write happens to not be canon, I'm sorry. Deal with it. And please enjoy. On with the story now…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Gibbs POV_

She was tired. I could tell. The case really took its toll on her. Then again, with all the work she puts into these cases, into finding justice, they all do. She puts everything into this job. But is it worth it?

She needed to rest. We _all _needed to rest, but especially her. It's unhealthy, what she's doing. She can't live on 2 hours sleep and caffeine alone. But, if I told her that, she'd throw my words back in my face. What can I say? I'm an exception.

Anyway, it was late at night (isn't it always?). Quite late. Everyone else had gone home. Except for maybe DiNozzo. Or Ziva. Or both. I swear, those two will be the death of me.

I knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in, Jethro."

The door opened soundlessly, and I entered.

"Jen," I started, my voice soft, "Why are you still here?"

"It's called _work, _Jethro, you should try it sometimes." Her voice, though teasing, is tired.

She's sitting on her couch, legs tucked under her, file in her hands. The lamp on the table beside her is casting a yellow glow on her face.

I sigh and sit next to her. "Jenny, you need to get your sleep."

"So do you, Gibbs." Bingo. Didn't I say she would?

I stand up and gently tug the file out of her hands, tossing it on her desk. "I will if you will."

"Jethro." Her tone is wary.

"I'm taking you home, Jenny. Come on."

A small smile tugs at her lips. "Alright."

She stands up and stumbles, the lack of sleep finally catching up with her.

I immediately catch her arm.

"Maybe I do need to sleep." She mumbles.

I help her up and place my arm around her waist. She doesn't object.

I grab her coat, and start leading her out to the Bullpen.

And, again, my suspicions were correct. DiNozzo was standing next to Ziva's desk, gently shaking her awake.

I glanced at Jen. Her eyes were straining to stay open, and she let them flutter closed, leaning her head against my shoulder.

Tony helped Ziva stand up, and helped her get into her coat. He grabbed his keys from his desk and placed his arm around her waist.

Our eyes met and he nodded once in acknowledgment. I did the same.

And I knew that this little scene would never be spoken of aloud. It was…respect…that assured me of that.

Getting out of the elevator with Tony and Ziva, I lead Jen to my car, and got her in the passenger's seat without waking her.

I started driving when I realized that the bridge leading to Jen's house was blocked off, while mine was conveniently near. I smiled, knowing that Jen would be throwing a fit and threatening to have the construction workers' jobs if she were awake. Sleep really is an amazing thing.

It didn't take me long to get her tucked into my guest bed. I decided that I would work on my boat before going to sleep myself.

* * *

_**A/N: Hm, this multi-chapter idea is sounding nicer all of a sudden; usually I just stick to one-shots. Next chapter will be Jen's POV, with only a sentence of Gibbs' POV. I hope I've done okay for my first Jibbs fic (and first person Gibbs fic). Please leave me a review! The second chapter will hopefully be up later tonight. Tomorrow at the latest. Thank you!!!**_


	2. Jen POV

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: Here it is, Jen's POV, I hope you like it. I hope I'm not making Jen too OOC in this. I haven't seen THAT many episodes with her in it. Well then, there's not much more left to say, is there? Please read, review, and enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Jen POV_

It was another nightmare. Another stupid nightmare. Case related, of course. Every time I started to fall asleep…There really is no peace in the type of world we live in, is there?

I woke up shaking. Maybe even crying. I don't know. It only took me a second to realize I wasn't at my house. Wasn't in my bed.

I should have realized. Everything smelled like Jethro. That comfortable sawdust/bourbon/something else smell. It almost immediately comforted me, calmed my breathing. I sat there, breathing in the smell, calming down my nerves.

The thought 'why am I here' came a bit later. It wasn't that important. I didn't mind. I liked his house. His house that you didn't need to cross a bridge to get to. Right. The bridge that just _happened _to be blocked.

I sighed and stood, not bothering to wipe the tears on my cheeks. I mind them either, for some reason. I knew where he was. The basement. Of course.

I loved his basement. It had "Gibbs" written all over it.

He was standing at the boat (like always), sanding it. Long, gentle strokes on the wood (with the grain).

The silence was comforting, but I needed to break it.

"I thought you said you would sleep if I did." I said as I dropped down on top of the steps.

He continued sanding a bit more, teasing me, before putting the sandpaper down and turning to look at me. He leaned back against the counter behind him.

"Thanks, Jethro." I said, referring to his bringing me here.

He walked up the steps and sat down next to me. "You need sleep."

"So do you!" I replied childishly.

Pause. Then, "Jen, what's going on?"

The sincerity and softness in his voice almost brought tears to my eyes. "Nothing, Jethro."

"Jen. I _know _you. Something's bothering you."

"Nothing I can't handle." I said firmly. More to myself than to him.

He gave me that stare of his. That famous "Gibbs' Stare" as the Gibblets dubbed it (I've been told _my _Gibbs stare is getting better, by the way).

I shrunk against his gaze. Something I _never _do.

"Jen, you know you can come to me with anything. Right?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, sniffing. I leaned my head against the wall.

"Come here, Jen." He said quietly, as he pulled me to him. I felt safe when his arms were around me. Everything about him was just so inviting and comforting.

And then the tears started to flow.

He sat there, rocking me back and forth and holding me tighter. He whispered words of comfort in my ear, but it was his voice that calmed me.

"Come on, Jen. Let's get you to bed."

I nodded and stood up with him. He led me to the guest bedroom and waited by the door as I got under the covers.

"Jethro?" I called as he turned to leave. I _hated _how…_whiny_ my voice sounded.

He stopped and turned around. "You want me to stay?" He asked gently.

I nodded.

He came over the bed and lay down with me, pulling me to his chest.

I finally felt truly safe there, and the nightmares didn't come back. For the first time in a long time, I got a good night's sleep. And so did he.

_Gibbs POV_

So I stayed, because even the strongest of us break down sometime.

* * *

_**A/N: Did you like it? I LOVE Jibbs. Seriously, I'm practically addicted. I have another fic that I'm typing up with Jibbs tags to "Leap of Faith" which I watched last night. Hmmm…I guess that's all. Will you please leave a review? And thanks for taking the time to read my fic!**_


End file.
